My Surfer Girl
by lycanlover1964
Summary: Leilani Soto looses her family in a plane crash and is sent to live with her Godfather Billy Black, it is a big change from Hawaii, but when she meets Seth everything seems great, until there are a couple of twists. SethxOC/EmbryxOC. Rated M for safety.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga, it's world or its characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing I own is my imagination and the characters I make up.**

Epilogue:

The phone call came at 2 a.m., Billy answered in a groggy voice. After the news from an attorney, he didn't go back to sleep.

His friend Soto who he had grown up with on the rez had died in a plane crash along with his wife and brother. They had been coming back from a vacation in Australia when their plane began to stall out. The wreckage had been found only about seventy miles southeast of Kawai. Billy kept replaying the attorney's words in his mind.

"Mr. Black my name is John Prescott of Prescott, Dalton and Bailey Law Offices. I am very sorry to inform you that your friend Dante Soto, his wife Arlene and brother Nathan were lost in a plane crash at sea. They left a will and you were named guardian of their fifteen year old daughter Leilani Soto, you have also inherited fifty thousand dollars to help with Leilani's needs and to use at your discretion."

"You are the child's Godfather, is that right?" The Attorney had asked.

"Yes, yes I am. When will she be arriving?" Billy asked.

"Thursday at 1 a.m., at the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport, then we have a car that will bring her to you in LaPush." Mr. Prescott continued.

"Thank you for the information. How is she taking this?" Billy felt his heart ache for the poor child.

"She is a teenage girl, Mr. Black. She is experiencing every emotion there is." The attorney stated, a sound of pity in his rough voice.

"I will notify you when she is safely here." Billy answered.

"Very well, sir. I do not envy you this burden, I have been told she is a handful." The attorney added.

"I don't think she will be much of a burden to us. Thank you again." Billy stated feeling rather angry at the Attorney's last words.

"Good night sir." The attorney answered and hung up the phone.

Billy slept very restlessly the rest of the night. He woke Jacob early and let him know what was going on. They decided that a little remodeling might be in order and started as soon as the sun came up. Jacob called Sam and within the hour the entire wolf pack, their girlfriends and several other residents had come to help.


	2. Chapter 1

As they were removing the outer north and west walls of Billy's house, a small moving van arrived. Collin, Brady and Seth went to unload the van. After several boxes, three large trunks, ten garment bags, three frilly white lamps, two dressers, a vanity, a stereo, television, full mattress set, a canopy bed set (that needed to be put together), and trophies. Huge trophies, then the mover took two boxes marked fragile out of the front seat. "Sign here and here, Mr. Black." The man stated to Billy then pushed the ramp back up and closed the gate, securing it, then got in the cab and drove off.

Everyone stared at the amount of things and Paul threw a hammer at the garage, but didn't storm off. He looked chastised as his girlfriend Rachel Black walked over picked up the hammer then glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Baby." Paul whined.

"Good, because this isn't that bad, we haven't even started building yet. Now no more fits!" She stated and then smiled at him.

"I promise, I love you." Paul stated as Seth, Collin and Brady looked like they wanted to hurl.

Jacob and Embry measured out several paces from the house. They were going to enlarge Billy and Jacob's rooms as well as the bathroom then add the extra room for Billy's ward.

They had three days to complete the remodeling, since Leilani had been at a tournament when she received the news about her family. She dedicated her performance to her family and was sure to walk away with another massive trophy.

As the day commenced there were a lot of smashed fingers, slivers, boards dropped on fingers and toes. The first thing they did was lay out the floor. They mixed and poured concrete with in four foot square forms, then laid large sheets of plywood across the forms so they could walk as the concrete set and hardened. The would leave the forms in place and use them four supports for the walls. Next came the walls which they made a skeleton frame of and then used ropes and muscle to lift and push the frames into place. Leaning long four by fours in place to hold the wall up, then tacking the boards into place. Then adding the next wall and the next, the roof was completed, insolated and the ceiling put up. After all the exterior walls were erected, they finished the siding then went inside. After putting up the interior walls, they wired and insolated, then hung the sheet rock. Rachel and Kim painted Leilani's room, while Emily sewed curtains with Sue Clearwater. The paint was a soft white, with flowery curtains. The following day they finished the building. The morning of the third day they began working on the closet and hanging the sliding door. The rod was placed and the garment bags hung on it. The dressers were set next to the closet. Paul and Collin brought in the Canopy frame and Rachel had Seth take Paul's place. She knew how upset he could get and didn't want any of Leilani's things damaged. After another four hours the bed was finally together, the girls had made it and hung the canopy. Next the book shelf was put together as well as a large trophy case. The vanity was placed near the door and the table top lamp was placed on the nightstand that went to the bed set. The two floor lamps were put in two corners then the boxes, trunks and trophies were brought in.

They finally finished at 7 p.m. that night, then Emily and the girls made dinner.

The next morning everyone was up early wanting to be there to meet their newest neighbor.

A mini van arrived at 7 a.m. and the driver got out, opened the back doors and lifted out a very large suitcase, a beauty case, a huge trophy and gently pulled out two surf boards. There was a frenzy of whispers. Then the back passenger door opened and a petite figure stepped out, bundled in a long coat, with hood up and wearing winter boots. The little person seemed to be shivering. Collin and Brady took the surf boards and put them in the storage shed with Jake's, then Jacob and Embry took the bags and Seth the trophy. The girl pulled out a pet carrier and Paul slipped forward and took it from her. He heard a little growl and looked in the door at a puppy, not just any puppy, but what looked to be a wolf cub. He looked at the girl and she smiled.

"He was a present from my dad, he's a hybrid wolf. His name is Koa, it means brave or heroic." Leilani stated.

"Good name for him, he's guarding you. My name's Paul." Paul held out his hand to her. She took it smiling, but the smile didn't reach her sad eyes. Paul winced as the puppy nipped his hand through the cage door.

"I'm Leilani Soto." She stated.

"So what would you call me in Hawaiian?" Paul stated and smiled.

"Well Paulo, that's pronounced Pah-OO-lo, but you could also be Kana Kanui pronounced kah-NAH-kah-NOO-ee." Leilani stated.

"What does that mean?" Paul asked.

"A powerful man." She stated and Paul smiled at her.

"I'll take your pup into your room." Paul strutted away, Lelani giggled quietly and Paul turned and winked at her. He then took the pup through the front door.

Leilani entered the house soon after looking for Paul, since he had been the only one to greet her. She found him as he was coming through a narrow hallway walking towards her.

He smiled and motioned Leilani to follow him. She did so and found a large room set up with her things. There were five other tall guys there, making the large room feel confining. The guys were finishing up her trophy shelf, her book case was already done.

As they put in the last screw they stood back and smiled. The they all seemed to notice Leilani at once. She was sitting on the foot of her bed just watching them. Paul noticed them turn and stopped forward.

"Leilani, this Jacob Black, Billy's kid, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, Brady and Collin Sampson. They all waved at Leilani as they were named. Leilani smiled and tried to remember each of their names.

Seth, Collin and Brady are all fifteen, they'll be in your grade.

"What are the trophies for?" Seth asked and smiled brightly at her. Leilani instantly liked him. She slid off the bed and walked to the empty trophy shelf. Then looked at the trophies that were setting about the room. She picked up her newest one, a tear in her eye.

"This one was for karate, I just made brown belt." She stated and placed it on the top shelf in the middle. Seth picked up another and handed it to Leilani. "This one is for surfing, I won the Junior finals of our schools competition." She placed it on the second shelf.

"Your school had a surfing team?" Seth asked in amazement.

"Yeah, surfing, karate, baseball, volleyball, chess." Leilani stated and giggled. Seth grinned wider and handed Leilani another. "Volleyball." After all of the trophies had been shelved. Collin and Brady left feeling very bored. Seth stayed with Leilani and they sat on the floor of her bedroom and talked for hours. By the time Billy sent Seth home, Leilani felt she had known Seth all her life. She couldn't wait to see him again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The weekend went by fast with Seth always present and happy. They decided to go for a stroll around LaPush on Sunday, as they walked they instinctively clasped hands, and walked hand in hand everywhere. At dusk Seth had Leilani back at the Black's house.

Monday morning came early, the proof of Leilani's anxiety lay all about her room. She had tried on everything she owned at least once. She finally chose a simple pair of low rise skinny jeans and a cute pink and white striped v-neck tee with her black pumas.

She quickly cleaned her clothing up and put everything back in their rightful places. She found her back pack, purse and went to the kitchen to get some toast. Jacob and Billy were already up and greeted her with smiles.

"Are you ready for your first day?" Jacob asked Leilani as he set a plate of French toast in front of her on the table.

"I'm not sure? Seth, Collin and Brady are going to pick me up. They said they would stay with me most of the day, if we have the same classes." Leilani stated.

"You should be, dad had Sue enroll you. They asked that your schedule follow Seth's." Jacob stated.

"Don't worry, things will be just fine. Do you want any eggs?" Billy asked as he took a sip of coffee. He sat at the end of the table in his wheel chair reading the newspaper. Jacob stood in front of the stove, holding a spatula.

"No this is more then enough for me." Leilani answered and took a small bite of the sweet French toast. "It's really good, Jacob. Tastes like vanilla." She smiled.

As Leilani finished her breakfast and put her plate in the sink. A horn sounded and she grabbed her back pack and purse and went running out the door. "Bye Uncle Billy, Jake!"

Seth sat in the driver's seat of his 1976 Ford Pinto station wagon, Collin sat in the front passenger seat and Brady in the back driver's seat. Leilani hurried to the car and hopped into the back seat. Leilani smiled at Brady, and he winked at her.

"Okay, I am really freaking, I hope at least one of you will be in my classes." Leilani stated as she settled into her seat. She clipped her seatbelt then looked out the window.

Hoping that her would do will. The boys all walked with her to the School Office to get her schedule and locker number. As they stood there many of the other students stared at the tiny new student, at least she was tiny compared to Seth, Collin and Brady. At 5'1" Leilani had been small even in her old school, but her size made her abilities that much more pronounced. She was quick, graceful and well balanced.

With schedule in hand they went and found her locker, which was fairly close to theirs. Then went to her first class, which it turned out that she was in Seth's classes all day. She breathed a sigh of relief.

The day passed quickly until after lunch then she was in Phys. Ed. Which she rather liked, but the teacher kind of took her breath away. He was tall, not as tall as her friends, but still tall. Very handsome and had collar length black hair. She stared at him most of the class, until his wife, the Home Economics teacher walked in to give him his cell phone. The bubble burst and Leilani returned to earth. Seth, Collin and Brady teased her horribly about it, but she knew they were her friends anyway. Seth was more laid back about it then the other two. He had watched her and was glad when Mr. Redhawke's wife walked in. He really liked Leilani and didn't want her to have eyes for anyone else, not even a teacher.

After Phys. Ed came Physical Science then Home Economics with Mrs. Redhawke. Seth was happy that Leilani's crush had ended as fast as it had begun, since Carla Redhawke, who had started out Carla Ateara, Quil's cousin. She was very nice and her class was always loads of fun.

Leilani, simply smiled at the pretty dark teacher and went to Seth's table. She pulled her long light brown hair back from her face and put it in a pony tail. She smiled at Seth and her warm chocolate brown eyes sparkled, but what he noticed the most was her deep dimples in her cheeks when she smiled. He felt his body tense, as he looked at her, his breath caught in his throat. He was having a hard time breathing, his eyes glazed over and he began to shake. This startled Leilani and she yelled at Mrs. Redhawke who looked over at Seth and immediately dialed a number on her cell. Five minutes later Quil, Embry and Jacob ran into the class and helped him stand and took him out of the class, but didn't stop until they had him in the trees that bordered the school. Once he was in the tree line he phased. His eyes still glazed, his breath finally letting out. Jacob and Embry phased, while Quil called Sue and Leah. When they all returned to human form, they were smiling and Seth was still dazed.

Sue came to the school and took him home, Collin was given Seth's keys so he and Brady could make sure Leilani got home. Sue told the school that Seth would be out for a couple of days. After those two days his eyes did return to normal, and he returned to school on that Thursday. Leilani was so relieved that she gave him a big hugged which caused his eyes to glaze for a bit then they returned to their normal deep dark brown.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Legends

Friday came and went quickly with early out. The sun was shinning brightly on the beaches and many of the kids were going surfing, kayaking or boogie boarding. Leilani was delighted, she knew the water would be frigid, and she was so glad that she had bought a wet suit while in Portland, Oregon. She and Jacob took out their surf boards, she took her yellow one with blue flowers, since it was older. Then they loaded into vehicles and headed for First Beach.

She watched as the many locals hit the waves. She hoped that the cold water wouldn't make her mess up, but she had done will in a competition in Portland, Oregon and in one in Sacramento. California where the water stayed cool. She paddled out and caught a couple of breakers then on her third run she caught a ten footer and rode it all the way in. She loved it, the cold water took her breath, but it was rather invigorating at the same time. She soon found that if she paddled out a bit farther she could catch some of the waves before the lost their size. She finally caught a twenty footer and rode it in like the pro she tried to be. She was instantly a star among the locals. Especially when Seth and the others told about her large collection of trophies.

There was a bond fire that night and everyone she knew was there, Billy and Sam told the legends and about how the Quileutes descended from wolves, how when a Quileute wolf found his soul mate he would imprint on her. When Seth and Leilani's eyes met once again she felt a strange magnetic pull. It was like a invisible thread had been tied between them. She felt her friendship for him become stronger and vaster, she knew she was falling in love with him. Yet she wasn't sure if it was the same for him. She hoped that was the case, he was so perfect, always smiling and he had dimples like she did only deeper. Although it was his gentle eyes that had attracted her in the very beginning.

Sam told how the imprints were no longer two people, but became one being, how they could not live without the other. She then thought back to the Home Ec class on Monday, had Seth Imprinted on her. She decided that when they returned home she would talk to her Uncle Billy and find out if the legends were just legends or if they were true. Then she would ask about Seth's behavior in class on Monday afternoon.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Newborns and Bloodlines

That night after the bon fire, Leilani went to talk to Billy, but something seemed to be going on. Seth, Embry, Quil and Jacob were acting strange, overly protective of Billy and her. They kept looking out the front windows, as if watching for someone to arrive. Billy gave Leilani a hug and basically pushed her into her room.

"Leilani, get some sleep. You look worn out." Billy stated. She was tired, but the questions running through her mind were sure to wreck any chances of a good night sleep.

"But, Uncle Billy, I…" Leilani began.

"Really, get some rest. We'll talk in the morning." Billy hushed her and then smiled wide, yet the smile did not reach his troubled eyes.

"What the hell is going on!" Leilani ranted to the walls of her room. She changed into her tank top and shorts pajama set and slipped between the crisp cool sheets. After an hour she fell into a restless sleep.

---

The wolf pack met in the forest behind Sam Uley's house, all were agitated, pacing to and fro. Waiting to know what was happening. Sam, Jacob and Seth finally left Sam's house and met with the others, after phasing they began to explain to the others. All relieved that they were able to hear each others thoughts. For putting into words all they had just learned would take far to long and action was needed immediately.

_Paul: What's going on Sam? _

_Sam: Newborn's!_

_Jacob: An army of Newborns!_

_Seth: Alice has seen them coming this way, they have killed seventeen young women so far, all dark haired. All resembling each other._

_Paul: Natives?_

_Jacob: Some, most were Anglo and Polynesian._

_Paul: Polynesian, you mean resembling Leilani?_

_Seth: Yes, every one of the girls that have been killed resembles her. Same hair color, eye color and height._

_Embry: Why!_

_Jacob: No one knows, Alice just called me and started telling me about her vision. She is in Denali still, but she saw the army of Newborns and then blackness. She knew they were headed our way._

_Paul: But why Leilani, she has no idea about vampires or even us._

_Seth: I know, all I can think of is that they have someone like Alice helping them too. If I hadn't imprinted on her, maybe this wouldn't have happened._

_Jacob: No, if it was that, then all of our imprints would be in danger._

_Jared: How long do we have?_

_Jacob: A week tops._

_Sam: How many did Alice see?_

_Jacob: At least thirty._

_Paul: That means more werewolves will be needed._

_Collin: Who else is there?_

_Seth: There's Joseph and Shane Sampson, Sally Wayne, the twins Dylan and Dane Payton._

_Leah: Rachel and Rebecca, they have the bloodline._

_Jacob: No! They can't._

_Leah: Yes they can, they have the same bloodline as you. You had better call Rebecca, have her come home. It would be safer then having her phase away from home._

_Seth: Shante, Sheila, and Bryan have our bloodline._

_Leah: I forgot about that, Aunt Sandi was a Clearwater. _

_Jared: My cousins Alex, Willa and Anton. They are of the bloodlines._

_Quil: Tristan Alna is my mom's cousin._

_Brady: Mr. Alna, our English teacher? He has Asthma and a glass eye._

_Paul: That may not matter, the amount of newborns is going to bring a lot of bloodlines forward._

After the meeting, Jacob crept back into the house. He was exhausted. He ate a quick bite, then headed for his room. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Yet his sleep didn't last long he was awaken abruptly by a piercing scream, from Leilani's room and his dad shouting at him to help.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Growth spurts

Jacob leapt out of his bed and ran to find his dad sitting in his wheel chair in the hall, a frantic look in his tired eyes.

"Dad, what's going on!" Jacob called as he stepped into the hall. Billy grabbed his son's hand and pointed to the open door of Leilani's room. Jacob stepped forward and then stopped stunned at what came into his view. Sitting on the floor with her head in her hands, Leilani was hysterical. Half crying, half laughing. As he looked closer he noticed that something was different.

"Leilani, you okay?" Jacob asked softly. Leilani looked up at him, frantically searching his face for answers. "What happened?" He asked drawing closer to her. Leilani just looked at him, then stood up, Jacob's eyes grew wide. Leilani had went to bed a petite little thing, but there she stood in front of him, nearly six feet tall. Understanding immediately took over his being and he went to the kitchen to call the guys and Leah. After an waiting for twenty minutes, Leah arrived and strode straight through the front door and into Leilani's room carrying a paper bag. After a few choice curses and laughing, Leilani and Leah left the room, Leilani now dressed in cutoff sweat pants, tank top and no shoes.

"Will you're not the only girl anymore." Jacob stated with a chuckle.

"I see nothing funny about this, Jacob!" Leilani stated trying to walk with out stumbling, as she was not yet accustomed to her new body size.

"It's true though, I'm not the only girl anymore, Shante, Sheila, Sally, Willa and now Leilani have all began the change." Leah explained.

"Anton, Dylan, Dane, Joseph, Alex, Anton, Bryan and Shane have joined us too." Seth stated as he walked through the open door. Leilani's puppy on his heels as usual.

"Did you get a hold of Rachel and Rebecca?" Sam asked following soon after Seth.

"Yeah, Rachel is coming over this morning. Rebecca is flying out of Honolulu this morning with her husband." Jacob stated.

"I'm already here." Rachel stated loudly, followed by Paul who was holding an ice pack over his right eye.

"What happened to you?" Leah asked.

"Rachel freaked out this morning when she woke up and saw how tall she had gotten, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Paul explained and showed off his black eye with a proud grin on his face.

"He thinks it's great, but I'm the one who can't wear any of my own clothes ever again and I had some cute clothes." Rachel pouted.

"So, I guess Rebecca is going to be with us too." Jacob stated.

"Not necessarily, sometimes a family member doesn't change.

The phone rang and Jacob grabbed it, he answered with okay a few times then hung up.

"I guess with the exception of Rebecca we are all accounted for, apparently your Aunt Sandi and Mr. Alna are too old to change." Jacob stated.

"That's good, it would have been weird phasing around Mr. Alna." Embry stated.

"So now we gather all of the new pack members and meet in the forest behind my house. I will explain everything then, as soon as Rebecca arrives send her over too." Sam stated and then he and most of the pack left as will.

Early the next morning a blue rental sedan pulled up to the Black's house and a very clumsy and overly tall Rebecca stepped out of the passenger side and walked to the house.

"I want answers, and I want them now!" Rebecca screeched at her brother and dad.

"You need to calm down, we'll explain everything at Sam's.' Jacob stated then headed out the door, followed by the others.


	7. Chapter 6

It was very noisy in the clearing, in the center of the forest behind Sam and Emily's house. Anton Avery and his twin cousins Dylan and Dane Payton were pacing next to Joseph and Shane Sampson. Sally Wayne stood with Alex, Willa and Anton Adams. Shante, Bryan and Sheila Barton stood staring at the everyone else. Rachel and Leilani stood with Leah, Seth and Jacob. Soon a howl was heard and Brady was walking with a very angry Rebecca.

"Okay, that looks like everyone, now we want you all to know that what has happened to you is out of necessity. If circumstances were different, none of you would be here." Sam stated.

First Sam with the help of Billy Black told the new wolf pack members about the tribal legends. Then Paul and Jacob phased so they could see what was happening to them.

After another hour the new wolves were phasing, all except for Leilani. Sam looked at her and then tried to make her angry, which didn't cause her to change but did cause her to punch him in the face, he landed on the ground in a heap thirty feet away.

"Whoa, none of us have ever been able to do that." Brady stated as Sam finally healed enough to stand.

"Something isn't right here. She has grown like all of the rest, yet she can't seem to phase. She is stronger then any of us and she smells different from the rest of us. She is part Quileute, but… Leilani, what was your mother's nationality?' Sam asked.

"She was European, but she was born in America." Leilani stated.

As they were trying to figure out what to do with Leilani, a cloud that had been hiding the sun moves away. The moon light beamed down on Leilani, she screamed and was thrown forward, her body transforming. Leilani continued screaming as her body contorted to its new form. After several minutes Leilani began to stand, she was well over 7 foot tall, her hands were hairy and ended in sharp two inch claws. Her head was that of a hideous wolf like creature. She stood on her back legs and breathed heavily looking at the wolves all around her. Sam was speechless, the reason the newborns were trying to murder Leilani was now clear. The newborns new that a real werewolf was in their midst. A creature that even brought fear into the oldest of vampires.

Seth in wolf form walked up to the huge ferocious beast that was his imprint, the werewolf sniffed then nudged Seth gently with her evil looking clawed hand.

The others shifted back to human and as the cloud covered the moon Leilani too, became human once again.

Sam and the elders talked among themselves. They were concerned about how they would be able to use Leilani, if the newborns came when the moon wasn't full. They decided to call Carlisle and find out what he knew of the European werewolves. Seth and Jacob were picked to go and talk to the Cullens, as usual.

Everyone returned to their homes and places of abode. Leilani paced, she wanted to help the wolf pack to defend their lands. She worried that these Cullens wouldn't be able to give them any clue to how she could change when the full moon wasn't out. She kept pacing, jumping at every sound, she needed to know something, she needed to know how to help.

Several hours later Jacob and Seth came to the house carrying a wooden crate the size of a bread box. They set the crate on the kitchen table and Seth went to get Leilani. She was very anxious and wide eyed when Jacob retrieved a syringe of green fluid from the small trunk. He made sure no bubbles were in the syringe then held out his hand to Leilani. She slowly stuck her hand out and he placed the syringe in a vein at her wrist and pushed the fluid into her. Seth held a stop watch and hit the button as soon as the fluid had been administered. Then everyone stepped back as far away from Leilani as possible. The transformation came within sixty seconds, the pain wasn't as extreme and she was lethal in two minutes. Seth smiled and made a chirp sound like an excited wolf, Leilani grunted in return.

"We did it, Carlisle really knows his stuff." Seth stated then stepped out the door and stripped his clothes off and phased, Jacob followed after he placed the forgotten stopwatch in his ankle band. He phased after he had undressed and placed his cutoffs in the leg band with the stopwatch. Leilani fell to all fours and walked out the door, then she and the two wolves began running towards the dense forest. Three hours later the potion wore off and Leilani was left naked and exhausted. Seth phased back to human and slipped on his sweats, then lifted Leilani into his arms. She cuddled to his chest and nipped at his neck as he carried her. He tried not to look at her beautiful naked body. When they reached Jacob's they took turns in the shower and Leilani headed for bed. She slept as Seth watched her from a chair in her bedroom.

"What is in those syringes exactly?" Billy asked his son.

"A depressant, it causes an instant transformation, since the depressant has a reverse reaction for werewolves." Jacob stated.

"So what does a stimulant do to a werewolf?" Billy asked.

"It would have the reverse reaction, so I guess it would probably cause her to relax and most likely sleep." Jacob stated.

The following morning Edward called Billy and asked for Jacob or Seth, Seth took the phone and Edward told him that they had heard the newborns while they had been hunting. The army of newborns were coming fast and would be in the clearing above the cliffs by dusk. Seth told Jacob then ran to find Sam and the others.

An hour before dusk Sam's cell phone rang and he answered. Yes, yes that would be good, I will talk to the elders. Sam got off the phone and called the elders one by one and they agreed. Sam called back the Cullens.

"Edward, yes we will overlook the treaty this once, and thank you." Sam stated into the cell.

Thirty minutes before dusk the Cullens, the Denali Coven and a group of six tall Anglo humans met the wolf pack in the clearing. Another thirty minutes passed and the newborns were seen coming towards the clearing, and coming fast. Nearly forty strong were the number of newborn crimson eyed vampires. They stopped half a football field away from the wolf pack and their friends. The leader of the newborns, a very pretty brunette woman stood in the front of the enemy. She gave a signal and several of her underlings stepped forward in the ready.

Each of the six tall men and Leilani took a syringe and gave themselves the depressant. They fell forward and within three minutes they were all tall erect werewolves. The enemy newborns broke ranks and some began to run away, only to be called back by the brunette.

The battle commenced and there was a loud clash of teeth and claws, the werewolves proved to be very helpful indeed. Each werewolf took down at least three vampires, tearing them limb from limb. The Denali coven had a fire blazing and threw the mangled corpses of the newborns upon it.

The wolf pack as well took down a fair amount of the enemy. The Cullens did their part too and tore newborns to pieces. By the end of the two and a half hour battle not one newborn survived. Only minor injuries were bestowed to the wolf pack. The werewolves were all very sound and as the three hour mark came the werewolves returned to normal. The Denali's, Cullens and the six werewolves were thanked profusely. They headed east toward the Cullens' land and the wolf pack and Leilani remained watching over the fire and making sure no pieces were left unburned.

When the last embers had gone cold they returned to Sam's house and Emily with the help of the other women made a huge feast of celebration. Embry stalked forward and looked Leilani in the eyes his body felt the pull, Seth glared at him. "What are you doing?" Seth stated.

"I am just testing my theory." Embry stated.

"What theory is that?" Seth asked.

"If I have feelings for Leilani." Embry smiled and stepped up to the beautiful woman. He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. The kiss didn't last long, but Embry was smiling when they parted, but the smile ended abruptly when Leilani began to tremble. Embry jumped back as Leilani phased into a beautiful black and silver wolf. She howled and then stepped closer to Embry huffing and glaring at him.

"I don't believe it, she is both. She is a werewolf and a wolf. Unbelievable!" Billy Black stated in awe.

After calming down Leilani phased back and was covered by a towel Seth had ran for. She leaned into her love and as their eyes met she felt her world flip and all she saw was Seth.

"Again, amazing, a double imprint. Nothing can be stronger then that." Billy smiled. "Their offspring will be an awesome force to be reckoned with."

Seth smiled, "Will you marry me?" He stated quietly but all had heard none the less.

"Yes! I love you Seth."

The End for now.


End file.
